Fishing Trip
by jacob.x.nicky
Summary: Billy and Charlie go on a three week fishing trip, leaving Jacob and Bella completely alone. Will their relationship develop? And what about Edward? Rated M for lemons, but not for a few chapters. Jacob/Bella. I'm 100% Team Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set sometime in Eclipse, when Bella is choosing between Edward and Jacob. I haven't decided if this is before or after Victoria dies. Hehe!**

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something important," Charlie started one Friday night during dinner. I set my fork down and looked in his eyes. They were watching me cautiously.

"Okay, what?" I wasn't looking forward to any important news.

"Billy Black and I are going fishing," I sighed; this wasn't big news at all. I was worried he was going to say that he was moving across the country or something. "in Michigan, for three weeks." I gaped at him like a fish. I couldn't believe it. Three weeks _alone_ with no Charlie. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. There would be so much more time for us to enjoy ourselves and spend beautiful nights together with no spy father to worry us.

Then I thought of a better plan than having Edward come over. I could stay with Edward at his house! I just had to convince Charlie. "Dad, what am I going to do alone for three whole weeks? Don't you think I should stay with a friend?"

"That's exactly what I think, Bella. I want you to stay with a friend."

"Great! How about Alice? The Cullens have a spare bedroom and everything, I would be completely safe." Charlie looked at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You-think-I'm-letting-you-stay-at-your-boyfriend's-house-for-three-weeks?!" Each word came out strangled with laughter. He was laughing at me? I felt fury build in my chest. I had tried to trick him, and apparently he saw right through my brilliant plan. Charlie spoke again after his laughter died out and he took a sip of water. "No Bella, you are staying with a different friend, and everything is already worked out."

"Who am I staying with?" I couldn't think of anyone that he would trust enough to let me stay with.

"Jacob. You are to stay with Jacob black." My excitement about being alone deflated the second he said Jacob, for two reasons. First of all, I had been trying to get over the love I had for him. Second, there was no way I could see Edward in La Push. The stupid treaty forbade it.

"You don't trust me with Edward." My voice was barely above a whisper. My father had never been so concrete about anything, and now he was forbidding me from staying with Edward.

"No Bella, I don't. He's your boyfriend. I know how teenage boys think around teenage girls. I'm no fool. You can't just trick me like that and expect me to believe it. I won't allow it."

I could feel my face flushing, he was completely right. I wouldn't have stayed in the Cullen's guest room and I wouldn't be there for Alice. I felt bad for lying, but I was still angry.

"Dad, there's no guest room at Jacob's house. I can't stay there."

"Oh, I'm completely aware of that. Jacob will stay in Billy's room and you will stay in Jacob's. I told you, it's all been figured out." He smirked, he had definitely won this one.

I stomped up to my room, leaving my dinner untouched. Charlie could clean up, he had upset me enough already. I heard him call up the stairs: "This conversation isn't over yet, we have to talk rules later."

I opened my bedroom door and slammed it behind me. I could hear him cleaning up the remains of dinner downstairs. Of course, I looked up to see Edward on my bed. I ran over to his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"It's alright love, I will bring you to my house every night. We will still be together, just not quite as much. It's only three weeks, Bella love."

"It will be so different, Edward." I did feel a lot better knowing I could meet him at the border every night and sleep at his house. I laid against him in comfortable silence for a while, until he stood up to go. "Where are you going?"

"Charlie's coming up to finish his conversation with you." He grimaced, apparently reading things from Charlie's mind. "I will return later, when he finishes speaking to you."

I slumped into my rocking chair, waiting for Charlie to come upstairs. I heard him climb the squeaky staircase and then knock three times on my door. "Come in, I guess," I mumbled to him.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we need to set some rules. Well, one rule. Your curfew is eleven, every night. You will call me at eleven from Jacob's land line. Are we clear? I don't care about the time difference. I will wake up every night from my sleep to hear the call from you. This will assure me that you are sleeping at Jacob's house. That's the only rule. The rules about what you and Jacob do together are left unsaid, because you have a boyfriend. I know you wouldn't _do_ anything with Jacob, so I won't go into detail about that. Sam Uley will check on you occasionally. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes." I wasn't used to Charlie talking so much, and I knew there would be no way around that stupid rule.

"Bella, this is your summer vacation, and I want you to have fun. I'm giving you and Jacob $3,000 to have fun and take care of yourselves. Don't do anything stupid. I trust you, kid. Just not with that Cullen boy. Sorry."

"Whatever, dad. When are you leaving?"

"Sunday night. That gives you the weekend to pack up. Have fun." Charlie awkwardly left the room. A few seconds later I heard the TV downstairs. I waited for the window to open, then turned around to greet Edward.

"I guess that kills our plans for me to sleep at your house, huh?" I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"It's alright, we will still see each other. I love you, forever."

"I love you too." I walked to my closet and grabbed my suitcase, laying it on my bed. I started to pull clothes out of my closet.

"What are you doing Bella?" Edward's brow furrowed.

"Packing. I'll need enough clothes to last me three weeks in La Push." I sighed. This would be difficult.

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Please review!**

**-Nicky(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I skipped from Friday to Sunday night, I was too excited to get Bella and Jacob alone. It's Sunday night because I want it to be, lol. I really appreciated my reviews on the first chapter. I'll try to make longer chapters, but if not then I'll just try to update more often. This is my first fanfic, so I'm doing my best. Let's move on to La Push! :)**

I pulled onto the rocky driveway in my rusty old truck. Jacob's driveway. Even though he was my best friend, I was not looking forward to these three weeks. Neither was Edward, for that matter. I thought back to the whole weekend. We had spent nearly every minute together, with some heavy making out every night.

He had also forced a cell phone upon me so he could check on me 'whenever he wanted'. This ticked me off, I didn't want to be spied on. I wasn't_ mad_ for too long, though. I just hid my building annoyance. I tried not to be too upset, but I couldn't help it. I turned the cell phone off the second I crossed the border into La Push. I tried to make myself feel bad for that, but I would just tell him I broke it. I was happy to be free for a few weeks.

Charlie was following me in a rental car that he was going to drive to Michigan in with Billy. He seemed a little _too_ happy for me to go to La Push, smiling when I looked back in my rear view mirror. I stopped the truck at the end of the driveway and watched Jacob approach, looking a little overjoyed. He spread his arms out and approached me, a warm smile played on his lips. I couldn't help it, my dread became pure happiness for a brief moment of time.

Even if I was annoyed with Edward, that didn't mean I would jump into Jacob's arms. _Jacob's tan, muscular, arms. _I shook my head vigorously, clearing it within seconds. Why was I already thinking like this? I should be completely upset to be away from my boyfriend, my _fiancé._

Before I could think any longer, my door was opened and I was in Jacob's warm embrace. Joy radiated from him into my bones, and I wanted to stay like this forever. I made up my mind right then and there, I would use the next three weeks to become close to Jacob. But not too close. Just close enough to enjoy myself.

"Hey Bells! This three weeks are going to be so incredibly _great._" I didn't tell him, but I completely agreed.

"Sure, sure Jake." My voice lowered to a whisper. "I turned off a certain cell phone that a certain vampire gave me. Do you want to break it for me so I'm off the hook?" I pulled out of the hug to get my bags out of the truck, leaving him gaping like a little fish.

"Sounds great, Bells. As soon as our dads leave. Which should be about now." He grabbed the bags from me, hoisting them up easily. Sure enough, Charlie had loaded up all of Billy's belongings in the rental. We walked over to them, already hand in hand. Holding Jacob's hand felt so perfect. I couldn't believe it.

"Alright Dad, Billy. Have a good time." Apparently my dread was all unnecessary, because at the moment I couldn't wait for them to get going. Jacob was obviously feeling the same way.

"Do I have to call you tonight, Dad? I'm already here for the night." I didn't really care all that much, I just wanted to show him he could trust me _without _phone calls. I had no plans of going to Edward at all through the weeks, I could deal with his anger later.

"Fine, Bella. But you will call me every other night for the next three weeks, from _Jacob's _land line." He gave Jacob and I a little glare, which became a smirk when Billy started cracking up.

"Alright dad, goodbye. Now go." Jacob ushered them away, and they finally pulled away. As soon as they were out of sight, Jacob ran me inside. He threw my bags on the floor, shut the door, and looked right in my eyes. "We will have a fun night tonight," he said knowingly. I felt wetness pool between my legs. _Did he mean what I think he meant?_ "STAR TREK ON DVD!" I sighed; half in relief and half in disappointment._ When had I become such a rebel? I have a boyfriend, and I _want_ Jacob!_

Jacob gave me a sudden look, and I knew he smelled my arousal. Oh, crap. "Unless you have other plans, Bella." He wiggled his eyebrows and I pushed him away playfully.

"Let's just get this movie over with." Without touching my bags, he picked me up and brought me to the couch. We laid on it together, my head resting on his chest. The movie was surprisingly pretty good. About halfway through, Jacob got up and grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon from the tiny kitchen. He returned quickly and sat me on his lap, laying a blanket over us to keep my front warm. He fed me some ice cream, and then ate some himself. I didn't mind sharing a spoon at all, Jacob and I were practically family. This continued on the whole way through the movie. We finished off the ice cream and I wasn't tired at all. It was almost eleven now. Good thing I didn't have to call Charlie.

Because neither of us were tired, we put in another movie. _The Notebook._ I was surprised that he owned the DVD, I didn't peg Jacob for a romantic. We laid down again, and after about thirty minutes I felt myself drifting off against Jacob and his warm embrace.

I came back to reality a little while later to the final scene in The Notebook. I felt moisture on my shoulder that had woken me up. I felt Jacob crying behind me. I could tell he was trying not to wake me, so I pretended that I was still asleep. He stopped the movie when it was over and held me a little tighter. I realized then that there was no denying the love we shared. I felt exactly like Allie in the movie at that moment. Jacob wanted to be Noah. I wanted Jacob to be Noah. How could I be so blind? He had been here all along. After he stopped his silent cries, he carefully stood up.

I heard him walk around the house, but I stayed 'asleep'. He finally came back to the couch after an eternity, gingerly lifting me and holding me against his now bare chest. He carefully carried me up to his room, where I would be staying for the time being. I was grateful to be in his room and not Billy's. I could smell him on his pillow as he laid me down. It was the greatest smell ever. It smelled natural, like home.

I was still above the covers in my jeans and hoodie. Was he going to take my hoodie off of me and change me? I hoped that he would. With a sigh, Jacob opened a drawer somewhere in the room. I felt him _carefully_ unzip my jeans. I held my breath. I wasn't aroused, this was too sweet of a gesture to be sexual. He slowly pulled my jeans off, avoiding the possibility of waking me up. I was so happy to be awake. He replaced my jeans with an old pair of sweats. I realized they were his, and I couldn't feel more loved. He hadn't even dug through my bags. I wouldn't have cared if he did, but the fact that he respected my privacy make my heart swell.

It was harder to keep up my act as I felt my love growing each second he changed my clothes. My hoodie and shirt went next, and they were replaced with an oversized t shirt that smelled wonderful. He left my bra on, and I was a little relieved for that. I wanted my bra to be on when I took my next action. Jacob lifted me to pull the covers out from below me and to tuck me in. He stood there for a minute after I was tucked in. The second he pulled away, I grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

"Stay." That one word was all he needed. I scooted over to give him room, and he slid in next to me. I turned to my side, scooting into him so that his chest was against my back. The moment was too perfect. I fell back asleep quickly after that, dreaming of Jacob Black.

**Loooong A/N (Please read, it's important): I was going to add the next morning to this chapter, but I decided on this temporary closure. It's almost 4 AM where I am now, and I'm drinking lots of coffee! I want to write a few more chapters before my next post so that I'm not writing every time I want a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I love to hear from you! **

**Okay, so I'm not following everything in the books exactly. Bella is kind of engaged, but they haven't announced it yet. And I decided that yes, Victoria is dead. But the newborn battle didn't happen, and Jacob didn't kiss Bella yet. I changed a lot, I know. But I had to for my story!**

**Here's a little about me: I was team Edward for a really long time, and then Taylor Lautner hit me on the head. Now I really don't like Edward. At all. Or Robert Pattinson for that matter. Sorry to all you team Edwards out there. I'm not exactly sure where this story will go yet. I had an outline and I totally screwed it up. Oh well. So here's what I'm thinking for the next chapter: a beach party/bonfire at the beach. But: oh darn. Bella doesn't have a swimsuit. She and Jake will have to go pick one out! ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will reward you with a good chapter. And maybe a lemon in a few chapters. Or sooner, if you're good. :)**

**-Nicky(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, Bella's all over the place. First she wasn't happy about being with Jacob, and now she _loves_ him. Pretty quick, huh? Don't worry, things will slow down and then speed up again. Bella isn't always so sure of herself. **

I woke up in the morning with Jacob's arm wound around me. I was beyond comfortable in his cozy embrace. His deep breaths and warm heartbeat lulled me into dreamland, but I shook it off. I carefully extracted myself from his arms to surprise him with breakfast. First I went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face. My next stop was the kitchen. I gasped when I opened the fridge. There was virtually nothing, just a bottle of ketchup. I opened the cupboard next, and didn't find anything much.

I threw on a pot of coffee, opting to go to the McDonald's drive-thru for breakfast. The next stop would be the grocery store. I was suddenly very happy to have $3,000. I knew Jacob could eat a lot. Well, more than a lot. I decided not to wake him up, I just wanted to let him sleep. As I walked upstairs I thought about the night before, and my realization that I was in love with Jacob Black. I sighed dreamily and went back into Jacob's room to lay back down.

I woke up a few hours later to Jacob running his fingers through my hair. He massaged my scalp gently and I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my lips. "Mmmmmmmmm," I breathed as he continued.

"Lay on your stomach, honey." Jacob breathed into my ear. I did as he said, and he immediately began to massage my back under my shirt. When he tried to unhook my bra, I started to hyperventilate.

"Jake, stop. I'm not ready for this. I'm still with Edward. As much as I love you, I can't. Not yet. I really want to have fun with you, and as much as I want to be with you, I just _can't._" Where was all this coming from? I felt like an emotional wreck, I went from being angry at Edward to loving Jacob to loving Edward and feeling guilty. I couldn't do this right now. I _loved_ Jacob and wanted to be his, but I couldn't just leave Edward like that. It would be completely wrong. I had promised to marry him, and now I wasn't ready.

"Jake, I'm going to take a walk. I'm really sorry, I just need to think for a while. Please forgive me." He didn't say anything, he just walked into the hallway. I heard a door slam in the house. I deserved his anger, going from searing hot to ice cold in a split second. I felt relieved that we hadn't broken the cell phone yet. I needed it once.

I walked outside of the house and sat in my truck. I didn't plan on going anywhere, I just needed privacy to call someone. I turned the phone on. Missed calls, voicemails, and texts poured in. I didn't even look at the number of new texts. I called Edward instead. Only half of a ring passed before I heard a searing voice.

"Would you like to tell me why your phone was off?" I ignored him.

"Edward, I need to talk to you. Seriously. As in I talk, you listen. Please." I paused, he was silent on the other end. "I love you. But I also love Jacob. I can't explain it, and I won't deny it. As of right now, I'm not seeing either of you. I am sick of you competing with each other. I need some time to myself, to clear my head and think about who I want to be with. We haven't done anything, _yet_, and I don't want to if I'm with you. Like I said, I'm a single woman until I say otherwise. I will not let either of you persuade me to do anything. Yes, I'm staying at Jacob's house, but that doesn't mean we're doing anything. I hope you're not angry. I'm just really confused. I hope you understand." I hung up quickly and turned the phone back off. I would just have to push away all of my feelings for Edward _and_ Jacob.

Only a few seconds passed before I had to cry. I cried and cried until I had no more tears to shed. I had soiled Jacob's shirt with tears. I needed to go tell him the same thing I told Edward. This would be more difficult in person. I sighed and looked into the rearview mirror. I was a complete mess. It was past lunchtime, and I was empty and starving. I wiped my eyes with my fists and settled myself with shaky breaths before stepping out of the truck. I opened the door and walked inside, on a search for Jacob. I walked to Billy's room. The door was shut. There was no point in knocking, he could hear me. I opened the door slowly to find Jacob.

He laid face down on the bed, not saying anything. "Jake? Jacob, please look at me. I'm so sorry. I can't let myself feel all of this at once. I called Edward to break up with him. It wasn't easy, and I told him that nothing would be going on with us. Nothing _will _go on with us in these next three weeks. I will enjoy our vacation, but we will sleep in separate rooms and will share nothing but friendship. We moved _way_ too fast yesterday. It was wrong." I sighed. "This is hard for me, but I need to figure out who I want to be with." I waited for a response, nothing. "Jacob, say something!"

"I shouldn't have tried to take it further, I'm sorry. It was stupid and I ruined everything." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Forgive me Bells. Please forgive me." Why was _he_ apologizing? This was backwards.

"Jacob, let's just forget about yesterday. We need to be friends right now. I need a _friend._ It's already one, we missed breakfast, so lets just go get some takeout and go grocery shopping. You look almost as starving as I feel." I stood up and reached for his hand. Then I reconsidered and laid my hand back at my side. He stood up and nodded.

Two showers and twenty minutes later Jake and I were in the car, driving to McDonald's. We ordered forty dollars worth of food, and pigged out in the parking lot. It was great. The good thing about Jake was that he was quick to forgive. He would do whatever I asked, in this case being my friend. The truck felt so _warm_ with him in it.

We finished our food in record time and went to a small grocery store in La Push. We filled two carts with all kinds of food. I hoped to finally fill up his empty cupboards. The difficult part was keeping my hands off of him. It would be so incredibly easy to love him and let him love me. I just couldn't make a decision.

I called Charlie that night, at 11, right on time. He updated me on his travels with Billy, but I didn't hear anything he said. I could only think about Jacob. I was failing at staying away from him. It was just too difficult. Charlie and I said our goodbyes, and I said goodnight to Jake. I crawled up to bed and silently cried myself to sleep. I was not doing well with my plan.

* * *

_I was running, running and running through the forest. I could never get away. A beautiful red-eyed vampire chased me, one that I didn't recognize. Why wasn't it keeping up with me? I shouldn't be this fast. All of a sudden I stopped. Concrete solidified around my ankles. The vampire quickly caught up. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. I knew what he was going to do. What wasn't expected was the vampire's transformation into Edward. He smiled into my eyes, caressed my cheek and lowered his lips to my neck. I screamed as he bit into the flesh. A chill made its way through my body as all of the blood left it. "Bella," he mouthed against my neck. "Bella! Bells!!!" _

I rushed to reality, looking up to see Jacob shaking me awake. "Are you okay, Bella?" I shook my head and sobbed into him. My wall that I had built broke down that second. In the past 28 hours or so, I had gone through too many emotions. I had tried to avoid my feelings from all along. I couldn't do it anymore. I would need to go see Edward in person tomorrow morning. I would break it to him carefully. He didn't deserve a breakup over the phone.

"I'm so cold, Jake. I give up, I want _you. _I've always wanted you. I just couldn't _see_ it, I'm so stupid!" My sobs continued in his chest.

"You aren't stupid, Bella, not at all. Come here." He laid down and cuddled into me, rubbing my back. This was much different from before. It was relaxing and soothing. I enjoyed it. Soon I was back to sleep, dreaming about Jacob.

**A/N: Bella, Bella, Bella. She is giving everyone a headache, she's so all over the place. Forgive her and forgive me, please.**

**Sorry about breaking my little promise thing, I'm postponing the bonfire chapter. It will be soon, though. Like I said, this story is writing itself, and it just went this way. I promise that I will coax my story back to the bonfire. :) Ahhh! I need to get Bella on the same page as me. Once I get her on my side we will have some yummy chapters. Maybe they will _finally _kiss! Lol!**

**Please review, and don't burn me too bad for putting Bella on my little puppet strings. She and I are too exhausted to make Jake wait any longer.**

**Oh, and one quick thanks to everyone who favorited this story and adding it to your story alerts. I appreciate all of my reviews, but please be a little easy on me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After all that drama you lovelies deserve a fluffy chapter. Bella finally made up her mind. I know it happened all in one day, which is really fast. I did it quickly because it bothered me how Stephanie Meyer dragged out all of Bella's depression. I think we all wanted the confusing stage to pass quickly. So yeah, that chapter was a dramatic mess! Soon I'll stop with these long author's notes, sorry!**

I woke up in Jacob's arms once again, knowing that I wanted it to be like this for the rest of my life. His warm breath caressed the back of my neck, relaxing me and keeping me at peace. The arm that laid against me was heavy, but not uncomfortable. I couldn't imagine a better way to wake up.

I used this moment to think about what we would do today. I had a mission to do this morning, and it wouldn't be easy. Breaking off my relationship with Edward _permanently _was probably the hardest thing I would ever have to do. It had to be done in person. I would meet him at the border, break it off, and retreat back into Jacob's arms. I cringed at the thought of his reaction. He would surely be upset. I checked the clock next to Jacob's bed. 9:30. I had slept in _way_ too long.

"Jake, wakey wakey. It's late and you need to get up." He groaned loudly in response, but made no movement. "Alright, I see how it is. Just remember, you asked for it." I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I took our toothbrushes out of the little cup they were in and filled it with cold water. When I walked back into Jacob's bedroom, my resolve crumbled. Why did he look so darn _peaceful?_ I couldn't dump icy water on him when he looked like that. Jacob was in the center of the small bed with his arms tightly around my pillow, holding it against him.

With no intention of dumping the water on him, I walked up to the bed and tapped his shoulder. He whipped up out of the bed, smacking the cold water in my face. My whole chest was completely soaked, my pajamas sticking to me in all of the wrong places. I crossed my arms over my chest and gaped at Jacob in disbelief. He looked back at me with his mouth open, looking completely shocked.

"I- Bells- I- I am _so_ sorry! I thought you were going to dump it on me, but- oh, sorry!" I couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked. He had done the same thing I had done before, faked his sleep.

"Jacob, it's okay. I forgive you. I just thought you looked so cute that I couldn't wake you up like that. He still hadn't really moved, he just sat on the edge of the bed with his mouth wide open. I sighed and walked over to my suitcase, pulling out an old Beatles shirt. I grabbed some old yoga pants and quickly changed in the bathroom. I walked back out into Jacob's room and was immediately wrapped in his arms. I sighed and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry Bells. Look, I'll make it up to you by cooking breakfast." I had no idea Jake could cook, so I just raised my eyebrows at him. He swung me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs. I grinned at him, even though he couldn't see it. He set me down at the kitchen table and winked at me, making my heart melt a little right then and there.

"Whats on the menu this morning, Jake?" I couldn't help but ask. He didn't answer, instead walking around the kitchen and whistling an unknown tune. He grabbed two bowls: a mixing bowl and normal-sized one, and a box of cereal. Lucky Charms, my favorite. Jake gave us both heaping servings and set mine in front of me. He sat down across from me and started to devour his cereal. I didn't even pick up my spoon, I just watched him eat for a few seconds.

"Are you going to eat at all? This is gourmet cuisine here, and you're missing out." I smiled at him and he smiled back. His teeth shone white against his gorgeous russet skin. I was completely mesmirized by his beauty.

"Looks good, Jake." From that point on we ate in silence, crunching on our cereal.

After breakfast Jacob took a shower. I knew that this would be my only chance to break it off with Edward. I grabbed Jacob's home phone and dialed Edward's number. He answered with a sad, pitiful voice.

"What do you need, Isabella?"

"I need to talk to you. In person, and as soon as possible. How fast can you meet me at the border?"

"In theory, four minutes." I grinned, _perfect._

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Give me five minutes." I scribbled a note to Jake about running a quick errand and ran out the door. I wanted to surprise Jacob after I ended things with Edward. I hopped in the truck and drove to the border as fast as the truck could legally take me. I hopped out of the truck when I saw him standing there.

I stepped to the border to face Edward. "We need to talk. I'm not so sure if me being single is such a great idea. You see, I'm in love with Jacob." I kept my face hidden. "I love him, and I want to pursue a relationship with him."

"I see. Well isn't this a drastic change? A few weeks ago you were just _begging _me to have sex with you." His voice was icy and painful. It twisted in my heart.

"I thought you would understand," I managed to squeak out. I hadn't crossed the border yet, fearing his obvious anger.

"Well you thought wrong. I gave you _everything_, Isabella. Everything in my heart and body. And now, now you love my enemy. A _mutt. _Don't you see that you should come back to my arms? Look in my eyes, Bella."

I looked up to see his pleading eyes, the ones I had given into for my entire relationship. He was trying to manipulate me. "No, I am an adult, I can make my own decisions." I stepped backwards toward my truck. "And my choice is to leave you. I'm sorry." I ran back to the truck and drove to Jacob's house again.

I thought that I was going to cry in the truck, but I surprised myself when I didn't. I actually felt _relieved_ to not have to choose between life and death. I was completely relieved to choose my natural path. I could have Jacob now with no worries about cheating or being unethical. We could finally love each other.

Jacob ran outside when he saw me return. I sprinted to meet him halfway between the house and the truck, jumping into his arms and locking my legs around his waist. He knew what I had just done without needing to ask me. Feather light kisses tickled my neck and his hands slipped under my shirt. We stayed like that for a while, needing no words to convey our feelings. Sooner or later he pulled me into the house to avoid the neighbors' watching eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I have loved you since we were kids, when we made mud pies together every summer. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't live without you Bella, I just can't." He touched my cheek with a searing palm and waited for my response. I leaned into his hand for a moment before I spoke.

"I love you, Jacob Black. I'm in love with you. I didn't see my love for you for a long time, but it was always there. I was too blinded to see it." I knew this was my chance. I leaned in, closing my eyes and pressing my lips gently to his. The warmth that tingled in my lips was completely new and different. We kissed innocently for a few moments and I broke us apart, leaning my forehead against his to grin. I didn't stay like this for too long, choosing to weave my fingers through his cropped hair to deepen the kiss. The experience was so raw and real. I had never kissed or been kissed like this, Edward had been too scared to kill me. A leap of joy filled me, I knew that Jacob and I could do things that I could never do with Edward. I was pulled back to reality when Jacob's warm tongue begged for entrance. I let him, wanting to feel this new sensation. We tasted and explored for several minutes, and then I began to get aroused. I knew Jake could smell it, because in a matter of seconds I could feel him pressing against my jeans. He walked us to the couch, and-

_Ring! _Jacob's phone started to wail in his back pocket. _He really needed a better _ringtone_._ He groaned and let me down before clearing his throat and answering. "Hello? Oh, hey Seth." He paused for a moment, listening to whatever Seth was saying. "That sounds good, "I'll ask Bella." Another pause. "Oh, really? Well _that_ sounds exciting." He winked at me, grinning for the rest of the conversation. "Alright, we'll see you at six. Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone and looked in my eyes, teasing me with silence.

"What was that? What's so interesting? You can't hide these things from me!" I could feel annoyance building up in me.

"Guess where we're going tonight, Bells? A bonfire. And we'll be swimming at the beach first. With the whole pack. Sounds fun, huh? I'm personally very excited to see a certain brunette in a bikini." He twirled a finger in my hair before kissing me once more.

"Sure, sure. But there's a problem. I don't have a swimsuit. I didn't bother to pack any when I moved to Forks, so it looks like you won't see me in a bikini anytime soon. You know, probably never." I couldn't help but crack up at the look he gave me.

"Well then lets go shopping. You need some La Push swimwear." His stomach rumbled, interrupting him. "On second thought, let's have lunch first." I punched him playfully before grabbing his hand to drag him into the kitchen. I cooked us some sloppy joes and popped open some chips. Sure to form, Jacob ate nine sandwiches and finished off the chips before we left. We changed into acceptable clothes for public, in separate rooms of course, and left the house.

* * *

"Bells, what about this one?" We were in a mall at Port Angeles looking for an acceptable bathing suit for me. Jacob only wanted to pick out the most revealing ones. I, on the other hand, wanted a sensible one-piece. "Bella, you _can't _wear a one-piece. That's so boring, and it doesn't show your body at all!"

"Fine, lets compromise. How about a tankini? I'll wear it today for the bonfire," "My voice lowered to a whisper. "and maybe I'll let you pick out a _sensible _bikini for me to wear if we go swimming." He grumbled in agreement, clearly unhappy with a tankini. We went separate ways and met at the changing room. He tried to follow me in, but I wouldn't allow it. "uh, uh uhh Jake. I'll surprise you with my choice."

I walked into the changing room with several choices of each type of swimsuit. First I tried on the tankinis that I picked out, judging each individually. I ended up choosing a light pink top with dainty white polka dots and a white bottom to match. It showed a couple inches of stomach, but nothing too much. I had been afraid to look at what Jake had picked out. When I finally saw them, I chuckled to myself. He picked five bikinis: two that I could see myself wearing, two that were a little bit too revealing, and one that covered virtually nothing. I ended up choosing two, but only planned on telling Jake about one. One was a navy blue drawstring bikini with white stripes. It covered enough to keep me comfortable, just not around the pack. I secretly also chose the one that I assumed was a joke. It was black and very, very tiny. It had a gold buckle in the center of the chest. The swimsuit wasn't comfortable, but I could wear it for Jake.

I shooed Jake out of the store so I could buy the swimsuits. We met up at Starbucks ten minutes later, treating ourselves to frappuccinos on our way out of the mall. I ordered a vanilla bean frappuccino and he opted for caramel. We sipped them and joked all the way home, joking about the upcoming bonfire.

We got home and immediately went into our separate rooms to change. I threw on my tankini with a pink tank top and jean shorts. I slid on a pair of flip flops, thankful for the beautiful weather. I packed a towel, sunscreen, jeans, a t shirt, and a hoodie for later on, shoving them into a backpack I found in Jake's closet. Ten minutes later we were off to the beach, walking hand in hand. Jake was wearing navy blue swim trunks with no shirt, and I really appreciated the view of his chest.

Halfway through the walk I handed Jake the cell phone that Edward had given me. "You can get rid of it now." We shared a thought and then he pocketed it.

"I'll do it at the beach, honey." He pulled my hand up to his face and planted a kiss on the back of my hand, making my heart flutter. We arrived to the beach at 5:45 and nobody else was there yet, so we had a few minutes to ourselves. We spent the time sitting on a familiar driftwood log kissing feverishly and letting the rest of the world drift away...

"Oh, looks like Jake's getting some _action!_ Nice job, bro!" Jacob and I pulled away when we heard Quil's annoying voice popping our beautiful moment like a big bubble. I blushed scarlet, embarrassed that he saw us like that.

"Hi Quil," I managed to choke out, using a sheet of hair to hide my face. Jacob, however, wasn't going to let his best friend off the hook so easily.

"Quil, don't." Jake stood up and punched him on the shoulder, not too hard but enough to bruise him. "I don't bother you … well there isn't really a chance to interrupt you since you imprinted on Claire... ok never mind. But I wouldn't do that, even if I had the chance. So just... don't."

"Fine, fine, sorry. You're just too whipped these days." I held on to Jake's arm so that he wouldn't do any serious damage to Quil for his comment. Thankfully the rest of the pack began to show up, so the tension disappeared and we could finally have some fun.

I never knew how fun and nice Emily and Leah were. They completely accepted my decision and we became fast friends. We needed each other for this occasion, all of the pack boys kept attacking us in the water. I was having the most fun since I moved from Phoenix, it was perfect. Jake even threw me in the water a couple of times, but mostly we laid on a towel and watched the other guys.

"Alright, it's time for a chicken fight!" Embry shouted, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Bella with Jake, Leah with me, and Emily with Sam."

"How come I'm stuck with Embry?" Leah whined. We all shrugged and laughed. "Fine, I guess its better than Quil." She pretended to shudder at the thought, making everyone except for Quil crack up again.

"Come on honey, let's do this. We're totally gonna win. Just hold on." With that he scooped me up and set me on his shoulders. I held on for dear life in my attempt to stay balanced.

"Woah, Jake. Be careful. I'm not the most coordinated person here." He waded into the deeper water with the other couples. Quil war 'refereeing', or in other words trying to see a swimsuit fall off up close. All of the other guys were sitting on the beach, watching us.

"Ok, there are no rules. Hair pulling is good. Taking each others tops off is great as well. Hell, we should just do this naked." We all ignored Quil's rules, he was a big dummy and we all knew it. "Alright, fine. Don't listen to me." He made a dramatic pause. "Ready, go!"

Leah and Emily ran into each other. Emily immediately went down with no delay. _Crap. _Leah came at me next, and Jake started running towards her. Apparently things were happening underwater that only Jake and Embry knew about, because all of a sudden Embry fell over with Leah above him.

"Fuck, Jake. You ass, that _hurt._" We all laughed together.

"Jakey, you can't go punching his _man parts."_ I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, _Jakey._ Don't touch my man parts," Embry chided in a mocking tone. I tried to punch him, effectively toppling over on top of Jake. When I righted myself, he had the nerve to say: "Nice job, Bella. You're sooooo coordinated."

"Alright, alright. It's time to start the bonfire. Let's go." Sam's words rang with finality and nobody made any comments. We all just walked to the shore and dried off, changing our clothes.

The bonfire was great, but there was no Billy to tell the legends. Sam took his place for the day, telling legends I had never heard about the ancestors. Jake and I were cuddled by the fire. He leaned back comfortably against a log while I laid in his lap, and we wrapped a blanket around both of us. My head rested against his chest, and I felt myself drifting off.

"Bells, everyone left. It's time to go home." Jake whispered in my ear. After a few moments we both stood up. The fire was still going, it was our job to put it out. He held up my cell phone, grinning evilly. I nodded and watched him throw it in the fire. We waited a few minutes to watch the plastic melt and deform. I turned around and kissed him passionately, exploring his mouth with mine. He smiled and picked me up, dumping a bucket of water on the fire.

"Let's go home and call Charlie." He grabbed my bag and ran us home, going to the bathroom while I called Charlie. I updated him about the bonfire, but chose not to tell him about Jacob and I. I didn't want him to know that we were together at risk of him coming home early. I still had nineteen days to enjoy Jacob Black, and I wanted to enjoy them.

Jake and I went up to bed together, putting our pajamas on and cuddling in his bed. "Bells, I have to patrol tonight for a few hours. I won't wake you up, but I'm leaving at one. I'll be back at five, honey." I was already drifting off, so I nodded and tucked my head into his chest before falling asleep.

I woke up when Jake came back from patrolling. He looked like he just took a shower, dripping water all over the bed. I couldn't care less, just wanting to be in his arms. I gave him a quick kiss and we both fell quickly back asleep. I slept with ease in my boyfriend's arms, and it felt _wonderful._

**A/N: Oooh, a longer chapter! So I have some ideas about where I want to go from here, but I love suggestions. It makes me super happy to see forty or more emails about story alerts, favorites, etc. If you have any ideas for my story, hit me up in a review. I love hearing from you! Please keep the reviews coming. Love you guys!!**


End file.
